Wildlands
In Var’Tareen there are many places far from traditional civilizations The most habitable of these remote places is called The Wildlands by outsiders. This is a misunderstanding of the people who live here. Many outsiders assume the people here are less civilized becuase they do not interact foriegners. The forest is called many names by the people who live there: Dri’Farin, The Great Green, and The Dull Wood are but a few of them. The inhabitants of this place are a group of clans that each have staked out their own territory. They clans are incredibly different in attitude and in culture. Each has their own art and social structure. There are innumerable clans never counted by outsiders or scribes. But all peoples of the wildlands share a respect for the woods, a love of Ghuramor, and a caution of the outside lands. The War of Ascendance never quite ended in Dri’Farin. Though the Old Gods are long dead their creations are not. The monsters created by the previous lords of the world roam free in the forest. Great shelled beasts and quiet hunters call this place home. This is one of the reasons people outside the forest have been cautious to move in. But the inhabitants of Dri'Faran all have their own ways of dealing with these beasts. The people here are second only to The Legion of the Dancing Wind when it comes to fighting the monsters of the old gods. Locations The Viridian Bog The bog is a terrible and hostile place. Few people live there. Clans Alken and Aegae The Alken claimed the narrow woods above Pruzer. They fought with bows and shun all sorcery. Never staying in one place for long they traveled great distances every year. Around AeP 390 a group split off from the Alken forming the Aegae. Shortly after the break Nereus was born into this clan. They remained fairly peaceful until AeP 418 when the saw opportunity in the Second Desert War. They raided Toalla and the invading Roadani army. However they were eventually beaten back by Roadon. In one of these fights Nereus was captured and his father killed. Dwelmiir A small group of Poi’Mareath who endeavoured to live free from the hatred of men. They hunt for survival with spears and axes and wander never far from edge of the Viridian Bog. Jyrakari This small tribe is of the more settled within the Wildlands. At the end of the War of Ascendance, the Jyrakari did not trust the new gods to not become corrupted, and they feared another cycle of violence. Isolating themselves, and hiding the location of their village, the tribe began their search for meaning beyond the gods, through a reverence of nature and a shun of outside influences. All members of the tribe are taught the basics of incantry, navigation, and survival. Each child is also told the story of Alfaum Gladeseer, an explorer from the Jyrakari Clan from around AeP 140. During Alfaum’s coming of age, where every 16 year old sets out upon the world for two years, he discovered a miraculous paradise in the northeast of the continent he called the Glade. Alfaum spent the rest of his life searching again for the Glade, but never again found it. Many others from the tribe have tried making the pilgrimage, sometimes coming back with glimpses or rumors, often never coming back at all. Tlaloc was one such individual. He found the Glade in AeP 441. Uylian The Uylian were a group of people who joined Nezeril’s cult. They were the main antagonists of the War of Nezeril. Volk Kayn was a member of the Volk. Other Ricky was from Dri'Faran Ecology Most the of wildlife in Dri’Farin is unknown and unrecorded. But the one thing most outsiders know is the Wild Oak. It is surprisingly flexible and supple. Bows made from this material are easier to bend and more accurate. War of Nezeril Once in the modern age has The Wildlands been involved in global politics. Almost two hundred years after the end of The War of Ascendance a second war with the old gods began. Unwatched by the eyes of the new gods, Nezeril slowly began growing his cult again deep in The Wildlands. His cult corrupted the entire clan of Uylian. At first the cult launched guerrilla attacks on nearby clands and Mordehall but they soon spread to attacking the rest of Dri'Faram and Toalla as well. Through dark rituals they raised new monsters of a kind never seen before in Var’Tareen. The War of Nezeril lasted for nearly a decade causing great loss to both of Dri'Faran nearby countries. Only through the intervention of the gods was the cult obliterated. Hate for Nezeril remains strong in The Dull Wood. Appearances Supplemental # Cults of the North Supplemental Documents: Tlaloc's Backstory # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Journal Category:Locations Category:Wildlands